Midnight
by Alisita Burns
Summary: What happened to Edward and Bella post-BD? They move to Georgia and have a new start there! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Bella

I was looking through the yearbooks. They looked cool. I mean, why did Edward possess all those yearbooks anyway?

Suddenly, Edward showed up.

"These are my yearbooks. I hate them, only because you weren't in them," replied Edward. He kissed me on the cheek. "You do know that I love you, do you?"

"Yes, Edward," I replied.

Suddenly, Alice showed up. "Let's go shopping!"

"No, Alice," I replied. Ever since becoming a vampire, Alice has been dragging me shopping! I hated shopping. I mean, who needs all those clothes anyway? Not me, that's for sure.

"I can see that you are about to give in," replied Alice.

"Alice..." started Edward, probably trying to save me from shopping with Alice.

"No, Edward. Don't try to stop me. I can see that Bella will be shopping with me," replied Alice. "Come on!" She took my arm and dragged me into her Porsche.

"Come on! It will be fun!" replied Alice.

"No it won't," I grumbled. "I'd much rather go hunting with Edward."

"Well, you're stuck shopping with me...then, you must help me plan a party!" cried Alice.

"A party? For what?" I screeched. "You know how I hate parties!"

"Too bad! We're going to have a graduation party! I mean, this is going to be your first time graduating from high school as a vampire!" I forgot to mention, but after we had Nessie, we moved to Georgia where all 8 of us attend high school. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper have already "graduated" from high school. Edward, Alice and I are about to graduate. I am graduating for the first time as a vampire. I am not excited. That would mean that I would have to attend high school in the future again!

Anyway, Alice and I shopped for hours before going back. Here's the thing. Graduation is tomorrow. I hope I don't fall asleep. Figuratively.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Today is graduation. I wore a simple cashmere sweater and my graduation gown.

"You look beautiful, Bella," replied Edward. He appeared and kissed me. He was already dressed. When we got to the school, the principal told us to line up. Because I was a Hale, I had to go to the H section. Edward was a Cullen, so he had to go to the "C" section. We waited and was handed out our graduation diplomas. This was the worse experience ever!


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories in Stephenie Meyer's world. I don't own it, however. Anyway, it is complete.

Enjoy,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for a while. You see, I teach six classes a day, and recently I assigned my AP English classes with a 7 page analytical essay. Those take a long time to grade. There are 20 people in my class. I teach 2 AP English classes. The classes are arranged A-G. I teach AP English B and C block. I have A block off. I also teach English 10 Honors. I recently gave them a test on the _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. I have many tests to grade. You see, I teach Honors English for two blocks. I teach them D and E block. There are 25 students in each class. That would be a lot of tests to grade.

I also teach World History II Honors during F block. The students recently handed in big projects with analytical papers for me to grade. That is a lot of grading, since there are 30 students in my class. Finally, I teach AP US History. I assigned them a 10 page research paper, and even though there are only 22 students in my class, I must grade 10 page research papers. Plus, the marking period is ending next Monday, and I promised my students I will get them graded by then. Therefore, I must stay and grade papers. I know, it's boring. Sorry!

Alisita Lalila Burns


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Sorry about this author's note. But I am really falling behind on my grading. I am literally buried in papers to grade these days. I promised my students paper graded by yesterday, since it was the end of the marking period. I did not make the deadline. Luckily, after the term ended, there is still a week for teachers to correct the papers before report cards come out. So, the new deadline is actually on Thursday, so I must hurry in order to make the new deadline. I also got new tests to grade, since I gave my AP students tests.

So, I am running out of time. The only time I have is now, which is when I am quickly writing this note and then going to correct papers.

Sorry,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

Sorry about this author's note. But I am really falling behind on my grading. I am literally buried in papers to grade these days. I promised my students paper graded by yesterday, since it was the end of the marking period. I did not make the deadline. Luckily, after the term ended, there is still a week for teachers to correct the papers before report cards come out. So, the new deadline is actually on Thursday, so I must hurry in order to make the new deadline. I also got new tests to grade, since I gave my AP students tests.

So, I am running out of time. The only time I have is now, which is when I am quickly writing this note and then going to correct papers.

Sorry,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers,**

**It is almost Thanksgiving! Can you believe it? Fortunately, I have finished my grading days ago. But, my husband John had me to cook the Thanksgiving dinner for Thursday! I must get busy, since cooking Thanksgiving dinner is tedious work. We will have friends and numerous different family over for the dinner. I am responsible for the turkey and most of the dinner, while my friends and family will each bring one dish.**

**Plus, in my planner, I have planned a test tomorrow for my students before the half day. Then, I must grade it. As you probably know, I tend to get behind on my grading because of things happening at home, what with my children and other things. Plus, I just hate grading. It gets boring when you must grade paper after paper. Since I hate grading, I tend to push it off till the last minute. I can't grade all the time. I do have a life with my family.**

**I also must drive my children to their many practices and lessons on Saturday. They weren't canceled; can't you believe it? I must also go shopping. Arinnia wants a new backpack, and Katyala needs new clothes.**

**I am just too busy! Sorry. It's OK if you're angry at me. I understand. I only have this little time to quickly compose this mail. Now, I must go!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

Wow! Thanksgiving has already gone by. Unfortunately, I have some housework to get done, and of course my grading. I will, and I promise that I will update 3 out of the 6 stories next Wednesday. Not this coming Wednesday, but next Wednesday. By then, I should be pretty much free. But, you must tell me which stories you want updated.

I must let you know that December is not really my month what with Holiday Bazaar coming. I must also assign some work and give my students tests before Christmas.

But, if you tell me which 3 stories I should update, I will get them updated by next Wednesday.

Thanks for your patience,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

Well, I am pretty offended by some of your comments.

If you're wondering, yes I am a teacher. I am an English and History teacher, but the truth is, I am a bad teacher. That's why I will be taking some classes on education and getting a degree in education. That way, I will become a better English and History. The truth is, I am terrible at creative writing. Essays, in particular, persuasive and analytical essays are what I mostly like to write. I usually write nonfiction essays. That's why I joined this website. When I said I joined in order to better my writing skills, I meant my creative writing skills. I mean, I am good at correcting creative writing pieces, but am bad at actually writing the stories. That's why I am going to join a English Literature. Hopefully, I can get a degree in English Literature. I only have a degree in English. I am also planning on joining a creative writing class just to better my creative writing skills.

I am even thinking of giving up teaching English and just teach History. I mean, in History, all I really need to do is teach History. When I assign my students papers, they are easier to grade, as they would be research papers.

Therefore, even though I had promised I will get the stories updated by Wednesday, I am changing my mind. Yes, you can be angry at me, but I am very offended by your comments. Unless you stop writing comments on how bad of a teacher I am, I won't really update that much over the course of December. I am busy with classes, grading, and I am very offended by those comments. I mean, it is not easy being a teacher. It's not easy being anything.

Because I am very offended,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I am still offended by most of your reviews. I am continuing this hiatus. This hiatus will continue throughout December and will last until Feburary 1st, 2011.

Also, I am not giving you my diary. I don't even own a diary!

NOT AT ALL SORRY FOR THIS HIATUS,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

I am very offended. I have time; I'm just offended. If people don't want me to update, I will gladly honor their wishes. I am discontinuing all of my stories until further notice. If I change my mind and decide to continue the stories, I will let you know.

Sincerely,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

Sorry, but the stories are still discontinued.

Alisita Lalila Burns


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

**Dear Readers,**

**I continued "Crossover" to see what people would think. I actually believe that I get better and nicer reviews if I don't update. Ever heard of cyber-bullying? This is what most of you people are doing. You are cyber-bullying to make me feel terrible. I do confess that I did put in too much about myself. You are not suppose to post your personal information online. However, right this moment, I don't care. **

**So, all of my stories are discontinued from now on.**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. I certainly will not.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Readers,**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. You do not need to ask me. All you have to do is let me know.**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**PS: Midnight is already finished, as most of you don't realize.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**This is the last author's note, I think. Crossover has been taken by someone else. Anyone who wishes to take any of my other stories may do so now, before Christmas break.**

**This is your last chance,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**If any of you are wondering who is continuing Crossover, I have put the story on my favorites section of my profile. Also, Princess of the Volturi will be taken soon. This is also a reminder to all of you. If you want any of my stories, you must take it _before _the deadline, which is Christmas Eve. Then, I will keep the other stories on hiatus, and will update them later.**

**Happy Pre-Christmas :),**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I will like to say two things.**

**1. Broken and A Different Twilight has been taken.**

**2. Just a friendly reminder to take my stories _before _Christmas Eve! There will be no exceptions to this rule. I will not grant anymore wishes to take my stories after Christmas Eve. **

**Yours truly,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


End file.
